


Final Sprint

by Karategrl80



Series: Adventures of Fox and Friends [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cadbury!verse, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sam and Rey, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80





	Final Sprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180007) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b35600bdd5ceadb02c2719d3a5e62bee/tumblr_owjr51HhQs1vmobp0o1_1280.jpg)  


Sam: Come on Rey, we have one final left and then it’s winter break!

Rey: No Sam. I can’t go on. Leave me, I’ll hold you back, they’ll catch up with you. You have to escape for the greater good!

Sam: …*sigh* I’m going to regret this. Who, exactly, will catch up with me?

Rey: The nightmares of finals past.

Sam: *rolls eyes and picks Rey up* Come on, lazy bones, let’s go, no more of this “I can’t go on crap!”

Rey: *struggles halfheartedly* No! Don’t sacrifice yourself for me!!!! Leave me here! Go on without me!!!

Sam: *tucks Rey under arm like a football* You just want Kathy to make you another one of those pecan pie coffees.

Rey: *sags in defeat* You got me.

Sam: Look, we go to this final, and then we’ll go in and double team Kathy for the coffee, okay?

Rey: *perks up* I knew there was a reason I liked you, Sam Winchester!!

Sam: *mutters* yea, lucky me….


End file.
